dexterslaboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Dee
"Ooh! What does this button do?" :: - DeeDee. Appearance DeeDee is shown in almost every episode wearing a pink ballet tutu, long white stockings and stripy pink flappy shoes. Occasionaly, she is shown in a long, silky pink, and purple nightsuit and her hair is open and revealed to be waist-length. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into two short pigtails. She is three times taller than Dexter and recieved her blonde hair from her father. As every character on the show have their own unusual sound of walking, DeeDee's sound is a soft, flappy noise that her shoes make. Personality DeeDee is a 15 year old happy-go-lucky, friendly, super girly girl. Despite being Dexter's blood-related sister, she is completely opposite his personality and attitude and is a very optimistic person. She is very girly, as shown because she wears pink all the time and because the way she acts. DeeDee is a big fan of ballet and walks and dances like a professional ballerina. DeeDee is always eager to know what Dexter's doing. She is always hanging around his laboratory, which she knows how to get in, and is poking about in all of his electronics. Her catchphrase is, 'Ooh! What does this button do?' before pressing a red button in his laboratory. Dexter's line goes, 'DeeDee, no!' but she ignores him and presses the button, thus causing an explosion in the lab. In the title song 'Dexter's Laboratory', DeeDee is shown walking out of her pink bedroom, across the hallway, and into Dexter's bedroom where she enters through his secret passageway to the laboratory and playfully runs around his laboratory, therefore showing an explanation of what the show is mainly about and DeeDee's personality. DeeDee has a tough side to her. Despite being very girly and optimistic, sometimes she begins a 'tough' act where she gets angry and starts a riot. She, along with her two best friends MeeMee and LeeLee, once made up an action group, but soon disbanded when they realized they preferred being their normal girly themselves rather than tough, macho girls. DeeDee is very into yoga, and in one episode, helps Dexter guide through his spiritual way. She is very good in being peaceful and relaxing, but is clumsy too, as she is shown getting stuck in a swing as she is meditating. She dislikes ants, and has an obsession with unicorns and rainbows. She and her friends MeeMee and LeeLee live in a fantasy world where there are talking unicorns and rainbows everywhere. Relationships Dexter DeeDee and Dexter have a regular brother-sister bond. She is often irritating him, due to her being so clumsy and over-optimistic and him being so serious and such a workaholic. She is constantly bugging him by pressing buttons in his lab not meant to be touched and causing explosions. However, Dexter loves DeeDee and cares for her well being from the inside and appreciates her help sometimes. Occasionaly, in some episodes, the siblings find themselves working together to beat an opposing target. Mom and Dad DeeDee has a great bond with her parents. She got her father's charm and happy-go-lucky attitude, plus his blonde hair. She usually goes to her mother for advice. DeeDee uses her parents as an advantage, by when threatening to tattle on Dexter, she goes straight to her parents to tell on him. Mandark Despite Mandark being the same age as her, and having an enourmous crush on her, DeeDee does not respond to him. She, in fact, despises Mandark and sometimes helps Dexter beat him in a competition. Most of the time, DeeDee is oblivious to Mandark's obvious love towards her. They are both the same height, and most likely the same age too, however they are never seen together in any classrooms, but they go to the same school. Koosalagoopagoop 'Koosy' DeeDee's imaginary friend Koosalagoopagoop or shortened to 'Koosy'. DeeDee has a very strong relationship with Koosy. He is a warm, lovable, oversized, purple creature with a big pink heart on his body that glows whenever he is hugged by DeeDee or loved in any way. Despite being an imaginary friend, Dexter is able to see Koosy and on rare occasions, so can some other people. Koosy and DeeDee are the best of friends. MeeMee and LeeLee MeeMee and LeeLee are DeeDee's best friends. MeeMee is an African-American girl and LeeLee is a Japanese-Asian girl. The trio are very close and share the same love for pink, unicorns, rainbows and being rather annoying. Despite this, MeeMee and LeeLee are quite smart. They have more logic and common sense than DeeDee, as shown in one episode, where DeeDee thinks a turtle is actually a bird. MeeMee and LeeLee correct her by saying it's really a turtle, not a bird, but DeeDee doesn't listen to them. The girls are all skillful ballerina dancers and they also have the same talent for underwater acrobatics. They are rarely seen fighting and are very good friends. As shown in one episode, MeeMee, LeeLee and DeeDee have their own individual talking unicorns that help them them in times of trouble. Pony Puff Princess The Pony Puff Princess if a toy unicorn that is named a princess. She is DeeDee's number one idol in the whole world and is head-to-toe bright pink. She cares for it and treats it like a best friend. However, the Pony Puff Princess gang have a rough side too, where they are shown to attack Action Hank's group and despise anything boyish or anti-girly. Trivia *Dee Dee is the child favorite. *Her full name is Dehila "Dee Dee" Ivy Pictall. *She is better at everything then Dexter mainly sports,video games,board games, a social life,friends, IQ points,and being athlectic etc. *Even though Dexter says' she's dumb and as he says 'stoopid' she is shown to be very smart maybe even smarter then Dexter and she may like to trick Dexter meaning Dexter is actually an idiot. Category:Characters Category:Females